


Gay Broadway Fluff Month.

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [47]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Combating world burning durring corona ooh na na, F/F, Gen, I have no self control, Ill just be adding other ships as i get obsessed with them durring quarentine, M/M, Multi, Probably gonna do a pride month one, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: I'm gonna try and stay on top of this. I don't think I will. But imma try.Enjoy the gay.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Squip Squad Members & Squip Squad Members
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 91
Kudos: 64





	1. Day 1: Pining - Treebros

They met in high school. It started much different then your typical love story.

**Connor shut up. You pushed me and told me "fuck you". Don't make this seem quirky.**

_Let me tell the into to the story goddamn it-_

A bi treeboi with crippling anxiety and depression. A gay emo stoner also with depression. They were so different yet so similar. They both wanted love. They both wanted to be loved. They both wanted to feel like they had a reason to belong.

**Connor what the fuck babe. Why. This sounds like a shitty fanfic. Did you write fanfic?**

_If and if I didn't write fanfic is completly irrelevant. What is important is that you can take over if this is so shitty. Salty motherfucker._

**Look. I'm tired. Amazing. I can fix it.**

One of them, the anxtious one was named Evan. The stoner was named Connor. The first time Evan really interacted with Connor he thought the other was the most attractive being in the entire universe.

_Bullshit. You were scared of me and had a thing for my sister for like year._

**Connor let me tell the story. I thought you were hot but scary. You're making me sound bad-**

_Whatever let me put my thoughts in now._

Connor thought that Evan as rather cute. But he was never good with words and had anger issues. He did push Evan and told him fuck you that first day. But a save from a freak accident-

**Freak accident my ass. It was a suicide attempt.**

_Shut the fuck up._

But a save from a freak accident the two grew closer. Evan did have a thing for Connor's sister for quite some time. Yet durring this time Connor's gayness reminemded him that Evan was cute and Connor was still gay.

**Mooooood**

_Shit you really fucking tired_

**Yeah**

_Take the coffee. Evan please take the coffee._

**What 21 Chump Street bullshit-**

Evan must have been the most oblivious child in the world.

Connor can still rembember the how everytime their eyes met he felt a spark of electricity. He can still remember how he could stare into Evan's eyes. How every small smile while giving his mouth with his hand while he giggled made him fall harder and faster. How everytime they would numb into each other while walking side by side in the hallway would make him feel better than any high from any drug he'd ever tried.

It was an amazing set of emotions and sensations that he was both scared of and ready to embrace. But there was one thing holding him back.

Evan didn't see him that way...

**Awwwwww! Baby! That's like, ahhhhhh! This is why I love you.**

_Shut uuuuuuuuuuupppp..._

**Anyway my turn.**

Evan's interest in Connor's sister was short lived. After like 2 months he had noticed how hot Connor was again.

The first time the thought came up he shoved it down because he was in his "I'm gay and in denial" phase. (He ended up being bi but it doesn't matter.)

He still remembers how pretty Connor's eyes were. And how when they were sitting on the flat roof if Connor's house how the light would hit him in the right way so his dark hair looked almost dirty blonde and how he seemed to glow. Evan would have loved to just play with Connor's hair.

_Who's writing the cheese fanfic now huh?_

**Oh shut the fuck up.**

_No it's cute. You're cute. But like. Fanfic who?_

**You be trina flirt with me to get me to ignore the roasts?**

_Maybe._

**Fuck you ment in the most loving way possible.**

Anyways eventually Connor and Evan got together and are happy now. Their days of pinning behind them.

_Holy shit that was cheesy._

**It's 2 am. Can I sleep now?**

_Fine._

**Love you**

_Love you too_


	2. Day 2: Breakfast In Bed - Lams

It would have been a very cute thing. It should have been a really cute thing. 

The problem was that Alex can't cook for shit.

Alex had been trying to make John breakfast in bed and forgot he couldn't cook to save his life. So he figured it wouldn't be that difficult. He was wrong. He knew he was wrong when the pancakes turned out black and set the fire alarm off.

Alex cringed at the noise knowing he woke John up. Kinda ruined his surprise. Still, he opened up the windows and fanned the area around the fire alarm with a paper plate. Just waiting for the "Alex what the hell did you do?" from behind him.

Shortly after the alarm finally shut off Alex heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Alexander, what the fuck did you do? You woke me up."

Alex got off the chair and grabbed the pan with the blackened pancake. John looked back and forth between Alex and the mess in the pan. "Alex, why must you do these things?"

"Ah! You see, I have a reason this time!" Alex was probably too excited about having a reason but he never really did have a reason most of the time so it was special to him. He also ignored John mumbling that "it better be a fucking good reason if it woke me up".

"I tried and failed at making you breakfast in bed."

John shuffled forward and laughed tiredly, pulling Alex into his chest. "Oh my god, you're so amazing. But you can't cook for shit."

Alex hid his face in John's shoulder. "Shut uuuuupppp"


	3. Day 3: Amusement Park - Richjake

When Jake had agreed to go with the squad to an amusement park he didn't think he would be in this situation. 

The one where he was staring up at the spinning death ride in line terrified. While all his friends are really excited. But in Jake's defence it was one of those spinny swingy motherfucker that there are videos of the arm flying off on the internet.

Yeah. Those motherfuckers.

No one had really noticed how Jake had been steadily going paler as they aproched the front if the line. Rich had been going on about some topic that wasn't important to Jake at the moment.

Rich had looked up at Jake waiting for a respnce to the question he asked. He notices that his boyfriend was sickeningly pale.

"Yo Jakey D you good fam?"

Jake's internal nervous rant was cut through by Rich's question. "Umm... Yeah. I'm fine " He lied, any thing but fine.

"I'm fine my ass. Are you ok for real?" Rich knew there was no way Jake was ok with a face that pale.

"I- umm..." Jake really didn't want to admit his fears. "No I'm not."

"You wanna sit this one out?"

"Umm, yeah actually."

Rich nodded and sorted the rest of the squad. "Yo fam Jake's not feeling too hot so we're gonna pass on this one." The others nodded and resumed whatever conversations were going on.

Rich grabbed Jake's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the line and to a nearby bench. As they sat down Rich noticed how more color returned to Jake's face as they got furter away from the spot in line where they once stood.

"It was the ride wasn't it?" Rich asked.after they sat down.

"Yeah," Jake awkward rubbed the back of his neck. "Those swingy motherfuckers scare the shit out of me."

"Fair. But know those fail videos are from the fairs where it's moving constantly and the shit doesn't get shitted right."

Jake laughed at his boyfriend's terminology. "Thanks for coming with me babe. Like I know you wanted to ride that death machine."

Rich started laughing. "You think I wanted to ride that? Pfft. Never. I was just going on because if the hype."

"Oh my god. This is why I love you." The two kissed with the sounds of Jeremy's high pitched pterodactyl screeches cutting thought the usual nose and screams of the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11:59 MOTHERFUCKERS


	4. Day 4: Making Each Other Laugh - Boyf Riends

Jeremy and Michael had done a lot of stupid shit in their time together. It only got worse as they got older.

One such stupid thing they'd done was birth a long Furby. It took like 12 hours because the sewing machine was a bitch and stopped working but it happened.

Now Jeremy was being particularly sad today because Hamilton tickets were still way too fucking expensive for his broke ass to purchase. So what did Michael, the amazing boyf riend that he is, do to make his boyf feel better?

Wrap their long son around Jeremy's neck and whispered: "Your son has wished you stop being a depressed piece of shit."

Jeremy looked up at Michael and then at his other shoulder at their long son and burst out into laughter. "Oh my fucking god this is why I love you."

And then they kissed and the author didn't really know how to end this so it's not the greatest. 

Fite meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah didn't really know what to do with this one. Probably coulda been better.


	5. Day 5: First Kiss/Confession - Richjake

"Hey Richie, remember how we got together?" Jake had ardently mindedly asked while the two were cuddled up. His hand tangled in Rich's hair.

"Oh my god yeah. How could I forget? I stood up on a table at lunch and schreeched "I lOvE yOu BiTch. I aInT eVeR gOnNa StOp LoVinG yOu BiTcH! I'm Bi As HeLl AnD yOu CaN sUcK a DiCk!" Then I kissed you and screeched "FOR THE GAYVOLUTION!" And almost got suspended," Rich cringe laughed at his high school insanity.

"And then you apologised like 800 times for kissing me without consent and k had to shut you up by kissing you."

The two smiled at the memory and returned to vibing while staring at the ceiling in the dark.


	6. Day 6: Grocery Shopping - Pinkberry

As much as Chloe loved Brooke she hated going food shopping with her.

Why? 

Because she always found a way to convince Chloe to by random snacks or deserts that the didn't need. Like this time her girlfriend was trying to convince her to buy these Trolls Oreos with poprocks in the cream.

"Ok but why do we need them Brooke?" Chloe was trying to convince Brooke it wasn't nessacary for as long as possible before having to tell her no.

"But why don't we need them? They have poprocks in the cream Chlo. These are important to my life force."

Chloe laughed into her hand, slightly dissapointed in herself for giving in, before taking the package from Brooke and tossing it into the cart. "You're lucky I love you," she mumbled badly loud enough for Brooke to hear her. 

"Ya damn right I'm lucky someone as amazing as you loves me," Chloe blushed as Brooke kissed her cheek.


	7. Day 7: Pillow Fight - Boardwalk Bros

Rich truely loved his boyfriends to the ends of the Earth and back but sometimes they were the exact people that Rich wanted to commit fatal stab stab poke poke on.

Like when they joked about his hight. It was more a nuisance than anything but still. It was stab stab poke poke worthy.

The four of them were chilling in Michael's basement getting high and playing Mario kart. Jeremy and Michael were neck and neck for first just ducking in and out of the slot. Jake was chilling rather happily in 5th and Rich was in 8th.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD THIS GAME IS BIPHOBIC!" Rich raged just about ready to chuck the wii remote into the tv.

"It can't be biphobic because I'm winning short stack." Jeremy had gotten a red shell and thrown it back at Michael and now had an edge over the other.

"Shut the fuck up tall ass."

"Could just be that you suck at this game short ass," Jake remarked as he hit Peach with a green shell. "Take that you pathetic useless bitch."

"Oh shut the fuck up other tall ass."

"Jake she's not useless and pathetic. MatPat she just has a kinky sex thing with Bowser," Michael tried and failed to get in front of Jeremy again.

"Micha I really don't think that's what he said," Jeremy was struggling to keep in front of Michael. This is what happens when you try to win against someone at your level. This is what the hell the catch is.

"I'm literally about to yeet this controler into the tv. I swear to god."

"No yeeting remotes into tv's small fry."

"Shut the fuck up shorter tall ass." At this point Rich was done and just took the pillow he had been sitting on and chucked it at Michael.

It hit Michael squeare in the face and he paused the game. "Oh baby you just fucking started a war." 

Michael tried to chuck the pillow back at Rich but due to his lack of athletic abilities he hit Jake instead. Then he knew he was fucked.

Jeremy had relaxed and melted into the background and watched fondly as his boyfriends tried to kill each other with pillows. That was until Michael had taken a brake from beating Jake to breath and noticed that Jeremy had just been sitting there.

"Yo Jerry be skipping out. We must ambush."

Before he could even react his boyfriends had pulled him off his bean bag and had started beating him with pillows. Somehow by defying god Jeremy had managed to snatch a pillow and fight back.

This went on for like 3 hours before they were in a cuddle pile on the floor giggling and a changing kisses and "I love you"s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're underrated fite meh


	8. Day 8: Wearing Each Other's Clothes - Boardwalk Bros

Everyone knows Michael's iconic hoodie. You know the one. The red one with the patches that gave us the "Oh shit we know he gay now" moment with the gay pride patch durring the Broadway revival? 

Yeah. That one.

What most people (and most being literally no one but Michael's moms and boyfriends) don't know is that Michael owns shit tons if other hoodies.

Like the ones his boyfriends are chilling on his basement floor in. Like the ones that went missing months ago.

He had a hunch that his boyfriends had been stealing them after he let them go through his closet and the realisation hit them that Michael owned more than just the red hoodie.

"Since when do you own this many hoodies babe?" Jake asked while still flicking though, getting Rich's and Jeremy's attention.

Michael looked up from his phone. "Oh since like ever. Normally wear them when I'm at home. The iconic one," he gestured to the red one he was wearing, "is for outside with the deadly radiation sky laser." 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Extra hoe. But the fact that I practically live here half the time and I wasn't aware of this many hoodies loving in your closet makes me feel stupid. Like I knew you wore like 2 others at home but like damn."

After that after literally any of them stayed the night there would be a missing hoodie.

And now they were there. On the floor. With his boyfriends wearing them.

"Jesus Christ you.guys if you wanted my clothes you coulda just asked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 3 minuets late, gave you a shitty oneshot, and have no self control.


	9. Day 9: Date Night - Boardwalk Bros

Date night was increadbly special to our favorite poly boios. They went out in pairs quite frequently. But the ones where the 4 of them went together were much rarer and for special occasions. The dates with all 4 could go one of 3 ways. Really cute, super casual and just vibing or most people would think they're on crack.

This one was a crack one. Jake had planned this one for a reason that was unknown to the other 3. They were in the car with Jake driving to an undisclosed location and they were having misslanious conversations.

"What's better than this?" Jake asked seemingly out of nowhere. Jeremy, Michael and Rich shared a "is he ok?" look with each other.

"Just a couple of dudes being guys."

Jeremy smiled as he intertwined his fingers with Jake's. It was a vine they quoted like all the time when the 4 of them where together. "Just a couple of guys being dudes."

"Just a couple of dudes being gay." Michael laughed to himself at the stupidity of the whole thing.

"Show me your fucking dick-" Rich screeched.

"Rich i can guarantee all of us have fucked you at least 5 times." Jeremy and Jake laughed in the front seat while Rich hit Michael's arm.

After a while they ended up in some woods in which they screeched into for a sold however long unroll their vocal chords died.


	10. Day 10: Cuddling On A Rainy Day - Sincerely Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I love them too now umm...

Connor had always loved it when it rained. It was his favorite kind of weather. It was just calming to him.

But when he noticed it was raining he defyed god and woke up at like 7-9 oposed to his normal like 10-1. So it did understandably freak Evan out. And even though he'd never admit it Jared freaked out a little bit too when they went from cuddling to Connor being missing at 8 am.

Contrary to Evan's thoughts Connor hadn't run away from them because he hated then secretly, he hadnt become a murder, he hadn't died, he hadn't done a self oof (which was the only one Jared was actually concerned about), or gotten arrested. He was simply sitting on the porch swing with a cup of coffee.

"Evan, Connor didn't run away to join the Mafia. It's fine. You can calm down. He's just outside."

"Oh thank god."

Connor heard the exchange, or at least Jared's part from his seat seeing as Jared was loud as fuck. He smiled to himself and shook his head fondly. They are idiots. But they're my idiots. He thought.

Jared opened the door and sat down next to Connor, snuggling into his side and wrapping the his boyfriend's arm around himself. 

"Hey Connie. Why are you up so early? Bad dream? Insomnia?"

Connor's smile only grew as Jared was being genuinely concerned for him. "No. I just like the rain."

Jared nodded and stole Connor's coffee who promptly glared at his lover. It wasn't a glare laced with venom like before.

The two sat in science unroll Evan burst through looking slightly deshevled. 

"What happened to you?" Jaded asked.

"You look like hell." Connor added stealing his coffee back. Jared wined but was too tired to actually put up a fight.

"Yeah well I just got back," Evan finished the reference semi satly. "I fell down the flip flopping stairs."

Connor gave Jared the coffee and stood up to look Evan over for any bruises. 

"Honey I'm fine." Evan friend to get Connor to calm down but it wasn't really working.

"Look who's talking."

Connor grimaced. He knew his coffee was long gone at this point. Jared was very clingy and lovey when he was tired but the normal Jared slowly creeped in the more aware he became.

Connor sat back down on the swing and wrapped his arm around Jared again. Evan lay down with his head in Connor's lap, the lanky boy subconcously ran his hand thought Evan's hair.

Fucking idiots. Connor thought. But they're mine.


	11. Day 11: Jealousy - Sincerely Three

Connor was never really one to openly ask for affection. (I mean neither did Jared but it is Connor's time to shine right now.) He just gave off a vibe sometimes when he needed it most. But he normally gave his boyfriends affection. He didn't mind. It was just that some times, like right now, where he wished it was more that just a vibe at his lowest moments to let the other two know he was in desperate need of affection and attention.

What was happening right now? You may be asking. What was happening was that Evan and Jared were having a tickle war and just being lovey dovey and cute and all that good gay shit and Connor kinda felt left out. He knew somewhere that they didn't hate him, yet the much strong voice in his had said otherwise. Convincing him that this was a sign that he hated him.

So he sat there with his arms wrapped around his knees on one end of the couch, alone with his thoughts and in desperate need for affection. Jared and Evan on the other, tickling each other sencelessly. 

Connor knew he really shouldn't be feeling this way. He was in a loving relationship and shit like this happened all the time! Why was this one instance that made him question the whole thing? He thought it might be his depression coming back at first. It had been getting slightly worse. But he knew it wasn't. 

He knew it was jealousy. 

Connor never really got jealous. When he did though, it fucked with his mind. It made him feel like a price of shit because he even felt jealous. Like I said before he felt he really had no right to be jealous. But it also made him feel terrible because he felt left out and unwanted.

So yeah. All of that was going on in Connor's mind while Jared and Evan were about to fall off the couch. Jared had Evan pinned down to the couch giving both of them a much needed chance to breath. Both of their faces were red and they were completly deshevled. Jared's hair had gone kinda static. They were panting and still giggling a bit.

Evan just so happened to catch a glimpse of Connor out of the corner of his eye. He half expected to see him rolling his eyes at them woth a snarky comment. It took Evan a second to process what he saw. He broke eye contact with Jared and sat up.

"Connor you ok honey?"

Jared looked over his shoulder and slid over to his sulking boyfriend. "What's wrong?" 

Connor really didn't want to break but Jared had just used that special voice that he only used with him. Evan had gotten off the couch and was kneeling down next to Connor on the floor.

"whatever it is you can tell us."

Jared nodded and whispered "You know we love you." In his ear still using the special Connor (trademark pending) voice. Jared kissed him in probably one of the most loving ways he'd ever kissed Connor. Upon that happening Connor lost it and broke down into tears.

Jared freaked out and thought it was something he did. Connor assured him through his tears and emotional breakdown that it wasn't his fault. 

"It's just that-," he choked on his words. Or was it his tears? He didn't really know or care at this point. "It's stupid."

"Connor look at me," Evan had used the "i swear if you don't tell me what your feeling imma smite you" voice. "Look at you! You're crying right now! Quite obviously it's quite not stupid in the slightest if you're crying."

The three of them knew that after Evan used the "i swear if you don't tell me what your feeling imma smite you" voice there was no more hiding. "I guess I just ok da felt left out and got kinda jealous and then I felt shitty excuse I was jealous and j really shouldn't be because you two are amazing and I honestly don't deserve you and I just kinda sat there in a virtuous cycle and I also kinda wish I was able to be like hey," Connor's voice broke, "I want to be loved right now and I just-" Connor broke down in tears again. Jared pulled Connor into his chest and rocked slowly. Evan sat in the spot where Connor once was and joined in on the sandwich.

Connor fell asleep about half an hour later after Jared's shit was completly soaked. Evan passed out not too long after. Jared smiled at the two not minding that his shit was soaked in tears. He passed out not even 10 minuets after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah hi I love this. 
> 
> And Level 10 called. It wants it angst back.


	12. Day 12: Back Hugs - Zolana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short but the next one should be longer.

Alana walked down the hallway hoping to run into one of the boys or, even better, running into her girlfriend. She did run into Zoe. Well more Zoe ran into her. And less ran into and more Zoe ran up to her and hugged her from behind. She smiled and returned the hug before pecking her in the lips and walking off to class.


	13. Day 13: Hickies - Sincerely Three

Evan stood there staring at his neck. How it got this bad is an interesting story.

~~~

Evan really loved Connor and all the amazing things he could do with his body. And all the amazing things he could do to Evan's.

The only downside was that everytime Connor left his mark. And they were dark. Probably as dark as Connor claimed his soul to be.

Evan had got up that morning and went to go brush his teeth. He was still half asleep and when he first glanced up at his reflection he didn't notice anything odd. But when he looked again he noticed about a dozen hickies on his neck. He nearly choked on his toothpaste.

"Hey babe come're a sec."

Connor dragged his butt out of bed rather saltly. "What?"

Evan pointed to his neck.

Connor smirked. "Damn I done good." He walked over admiring his work.

"Connie I have to go to school like this. This isn't a 'damn I done good' moment," Evan was still genuinely concerned with his neck while Madline the Junior be slutting it up.

"You can borrow my hoodie," Connor offered walking off to get dressed.

~~~

Jared stood by his locker and waited for his boyfriends to show up. Once he saw them coming down the hallway he knew something was up. Connor only let either of them where his hoodie unless they had a panic attack, a break down, were sick, or they were out on a date and Connor was doing the boyfriend thing like the straight dudes do in those shitty romance movies.

He Connor always texts him if Evan has a panic attack or a break down, Evan didn't look or sound sick, and this was school. This was not a date. And if it was it was the shittiest date ever can Jared was glad it wasn't him.

"Wassa Kleinman?" Connor asked as the two approached. He kissed Jared good morning because it was a thing the three of them did.

"Hey babe now Evan why do you have Connor's hoodie exactly?"

Evan blushed and Connor pulled back the fabric slightly to reveal the hickies.

"Damn Con you done good!" Jared remarked kinda shocked.

"That's what I was but then Ev was like "no I have to go to school like this' so I gave him my hoodie."

"I am right here," Evan tried his best to sound pissed but failed miserably.

"Well I've gotta go. Later babes," Connor saluted as he walked off.

Jared leaned in and whispered "He did good but I can garentee you I can do 10x better" in Evan's ear. He then walked off in the other direction leaving a blushing fluster mess of an Evan in his wake.

~~~

So yea. That's why Evan's neck is now covered in hickies and he's just staring at it and hoping he can manage to sneak his mom's foundation without being caught and the being given a lecture about how they should be using protection and all that good shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this obsessively complicated. But it is longer.


	14. Day 14: Taking Care Of The Other When They're Sick - Zolana

Too put it nicely, Alana wasn't the nicest person when she was sick. It was like she was personality swapped with senior year Connor. The polite calm and collected Alana was replaced with a sorta "look at me the wrong way and I'll gouge your eyes out with a spork" type thing.

There was only one person who could be safe from the spot eye gouging. Zoe. Alana's girlfriend of 3 years.

Literally no one other than Zoe was safe. So when she got really pissed it was another rip roaring round of "can Zoe Murpy get Alana Beck in the car and back to their dorm before Alana kills someone or something?".

"Hey Lana you good Zoe said-" Jared was cut off by Alana reaching over the table and trying to stab Jared with her spoon. "Jesus fucking Christ woman I just wanna help!"

Connor and Zoe were having a conversation about life, gay and other stuff. They both heard Jared scream and they had pretty much the same thought. "Oh fuck my sister's girlfriend is trying to stab one of my boyfriends with a spoon." On Connor's end, and "Oh shit my girlfriend is trying to stab one of my brother's boyfriends." with Zoe.

So both Jared and Alana were shouted at the same time as Zoe ran to take the spoon from Alana and Connor ran to make sure Jared wasn't hurt. Evan was there too so Jared was being fussed over by both boys as Zoe let everyone know she was gonna take Alana back to their dorm.

Alba fell asleep on the car ride back to their dorm. So Zoe had to carry her inside. Such meant both opening and shutting doors with her foot. (Dont ask how. She doesn't even know how. Thank God they forgot to lock the door.)

When Alana woke up Zoe brought her some soup and the just cuddled the rest of the night.

All was good and well until Zoe started sniffling.

And Zoe was 10 jillion times worse than Alana when she got sick.

She was shabby and clingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might write a part 2 of y'all want.


	15. Day 15: "But You Love Me Anyway" - Lams

As soon as John walked in the house he regretted not banning Alex from the kitchen. Alexander stood on a chair fanning the fire alarm with the windows open. The room smelt of smoke.

John sighed. "We've talked about this. Please, for the love of God, stop trying to make food when I'm not home or not physically present to ensure you don't burn something."

"Ok but in my defense-"

"No defense. Ya burned food and set off the fire alarms. That is literally what happened. You can't pretend like it didn't." 

Alex sheepishly grinned as he got down from the chair. "Ok, but you love me anyway."

"That I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma just set the publication date for the 15th but I was super tired that night and just passed out without writing it. Ok we cool? We just gon pretend.


	16. Day 16: Road Trip - SQUIP Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned Boyf Riends and Richjake but it's just platonic really.

7 of the 8 members of the SQUIP Squad woke up to their phones vibrating off of their nightstands/desks anywhere from 5-5:30 in the morning. Why? Michael was blowing up their phones with variations of "good morning bitch" and "look out your window". To which whoever would respond with "bro what the fuck its like 5 in the morning" or something similar. Michael then laughs in his moms' van and just responds with "surprise motherfucker, pack a bag, get dressed and get your ass in the car" followed by "we're going on an adventure charlie". *insert member heere* would then just but their phone down and try to sleep. But Michael was a persistent person and would then spam whoever with the charlie the unicorn script line by line, every line was a separate message until they got in the care.

This is how we got a rather pissed off SQUIP Squad and a happy Michael all in the same vehicle. I mean, Christine was happy. She liked rebelling against her parents. Leaving a note saying that she was going to be out with her friends and then disappearing when her parents were sleeping was rebelling.

But she was defiantly uncomfortable with the tension and silence of the car. Michael was too but he wasn't letting it show. So she did what any other teen in her situation would do.

"Michael pass me the aux cord would you?"

He handed it back to her over a pissed and tired Jeremy's shoulder. If there was ever a moment where Christine was happier she sold her soul to the Spotify premium gods it was now. She sat up and got prepared.

"Are we gonna have a problem?" The tension in the care was quickly replaced with amusement and excitement. Jeremy stared at the sun for a solid 5 seconds before excepting his fate as Heather McNamara.

*insert time skip brought to you by ya bitch doesn't wanna write out the whole damned song*

Christine as Heather Chandler was kinda shocking when you thought about it. But she fit the role perfectly.

"You can join the team." Christine and Jeremy were doing any choreography possible while being in a car. Michael couldn't because he was driving.

"Or you can bitch and moan!"

"You can live the dream."

"Or you can die alone!"

"You can fly with the Eagles,"

"Or if you prefer,"

"Keep on testing me,"

"And end up like her!"

Rich was Veronica (except for the Beautiful Riff, and the Dead Girl Walking and Dead Girl Walking reprise hight notes. Christine sang those.) because Jake's initials were literally JD. Like. It was a given. And they were dating soooo... Jenna was Martha because they shared the same actress at one point.

"Oh my god Rich," they used each other's actual names because why not, "Chloe invited me to her homecoming party!! This proves she's been thinking about me."

"Umm... color me stoked?"

"I'm so happy!"

The soul reason Michael was Heather Duke was because of this moment. "Oooh woah~!! Honey whatcha waiting for-!"

"ShUt Up MiChAeL!!!!!" Jeremy and Michael were literally the only people who didn't flinch. She fucking screeched the line. "Step into my can-dy stoooooooOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEE WHOOOAAAAAA~~~~!!!!!" The boys in the front seats were practically whispering their parts because Christine killed that riff every time. "Time for you to prove you're not a lame-ass anymore~!" 

"AND STEP INTO MY CANDY STORE!!! It's my candy store, its my candy! Its my candy store, itS MY CANDY!! ITS MY CANDY STORE!! iTs My cAndY sToRe~~~!!!!"

Applause ensued. As well as the theater playlist continuing.

A few hours later complaints came in. "Bro where the fuck are we going? Food, please. Caffeine. Just caffeine."

Jeremy, being the dad friend he is, responded with "Kids, kids, KIDS", to get them all to shut up, "We will get there when we get there."

Then the complaints changed to "Are we there yet?" Jeremy replied with "not yet." This went on until "let's play a game" Jeremy did his best impression of a bass boosted "look at where we are"

Now this happened a few dozen times until Michael lost it and said: " I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YALL DONT STOP IMMA YEET THIS CAR OFF A CLIFF LIKE IN THAT DAMNED MEME!!!"

This is why they don't go on road trips anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing with the publishing date for the same reason.


	17. Day 17: Double Date - Boyf Riends and RichJake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cRaCk

One day 2 stupod little kids met at school and becaume rinefs. They got together after sleeping on the saits and maing out and other gay shits.

Theyn yo other gauys just screeched at each other and burned down theit hourst until they got ogether. then thne were all like he we all gay lets do a doubble sate and so they went to a mcdonalds for chicy mcnuggie wuggies and got off ain the bathroom and slutp slutp motherfucks it crack time. 

then they did pot and ran into an emo gay a trebouanta meme lord that was like ing alot thewn they went to pIIIIIINVNDSGHIPHGIURHUINJNOFPNDUIGHRIUGBUIREBGUIWERGINKBJFORIWPGHRWUORRRRRYYYYY. then the chick who complajing aobut nalnh the milk being gone was like M(ILLLLLKKKKKKKKKK fUCKING GUFKC YUO CONNIOR STOP DRINKING MILK YOU FUCKING COW At the emo kid. And then the world exploded because whore gay washing mashine let john laurs die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I made a gayvolution server for gays and allies (gay as an umbrella term): https://discord.gg/zQR7Es
> 
> Also if you can get a plot out of that have a cookie (tell me what you think it is!)


	18. Day 18: Lifting Each Other's Spirits - Sincerely Three

One day the bois were on a walk in the woods. Jared asked Connor "You ever wanna open up about your emotions babe?"

"I do!" Evan cried from the front (he was the only one who knew where the fuck they were).

"I know Evan."

"I'm sad."

"I know Evan."

Connor instantly perked up. "YOUR SADNESS ISN'T OK!! WHY BE SAD WHEN YOU CAN HAVE GAY!!!" Understandably Jared and Evan were worried that this was their boyfriend's body's last hurra before completely shutting down.

"Rainbows bitch." Evan was confused until Connor dropped rainbow pieces of paper on him.

After taking a second to process what had happened a reasonable "What the fuck Connor? Are you good?" was questioned.

"MORE ESPRESSO LESS DEPRESSO!!!!"

"CONNOR NO!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk wtf that was. Was it funny tho? Probably not but oh well.
> 
> My vagina is leaking blood. Is that a valid excuse for shitty writing? (tf I talking about it's all shit-)


	19. Day 19: Formal Gathering/Party - Pinkberry

Chloe was beyond sick of her parents. Hosting a party for her to find a man to marry. Completely disregarding the fact that she had said she would have much rather a woman. Of course, Chloe had left out the tiny detail that she was romantically involved with one of the maids in the place, Brooke.

Seeing as she was supposed to be attempting to court some of these dudes she couldn't exactly be lovey-dovey with Brooke. That ended up being scrapped by the end of the night though.

Some of the Princes shared her woes. She danced with a prince who was in love with the red-clad Captin of the Guards in his kingdom, she danced with a fairly attractive prince who was interested in a rather short common boy, one with long hair who wanted to be with the boy who worked in the garden.

She had heard it all.

~~~

Broke wasn't normally a jealous person. Yet there was something burning inside her watching Chloe dance with all those men. She just wanted it to be her. But she knew it couldn't be her.

Chloe had seen Brooke's jealousy and decided it was time the two danced together.

"Excuse me miss," Chloe had started after approaching Brooke, "I couldn't help notice that you were trying to catch my eye from the side of the ballroom. Care to dance?" Chloe extended her hand.

Brooke rolled her eyes still taking Chloe's hand, "Really Chlo? Out of all the musical love song references you had to chose Helpless?"

"Ok look I was trying to be smooth and it was the first one that came to mind. Now shut up." Brooke laughed as she was being dragged off to the center of the ballroom.

As the two had started dancing Chloe's father had tried to intervene. Before he could, Chloe had kissed Brooke and flipped him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 2 are continuing this storyline.


	20. Day 20: Proposal - Pinkberry

After the "incident" as her parents dubbed it, it took her nearly a year for Chloe to convince her parents to let her marry Brooke. Now she just had to ask. Which was the nerve-racking part. Chloe's lady in waiting, Christine, was trying to calm her down.

"Chloe it will all be fine. Of course, she'll say yes."

"But Christine, what if-"

"Stop. Are you gonna do it or not?"

Chloe took a deep breath and got prepared. Even still, she was just a little scared for what would happen.

"You got this."

Chloe walked over to where she had requested Brooke meet her.

"Ok Brookie, before you say anything, I love you, so much, fuck what literally everyone says. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I just," she got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. "Will you marry me?"

Brooke practically tackle hugged her and nearly knocked her over. "Yes yes yes yes yes, abosofuckinglutly, you coulda just told me we were gonna get married tomorrow and I woulda been like ok, you didn't have to ask-" Chloe cut her off.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> past 2 of that royalty AU thing


	21. Day 21: Wedding Preparations - Pinkberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of the pinkberry royalty AU is heere

Chloe ran her hands over the fabric of the tux anxious out of her mind. This was actually happening. She was marrying the love of her life. (We don't talk about how much she had to argue with her parents to let her wear the tux.)

Brooke was in a room not too far away staring at the dress. She was also anxious as hell. She was chilling with the rest of her bride's maids who were trying to calm her down. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, you guys this is happening," Don't judge her. She made musical references when she was anxious. "What if her parents try to stop it? What if-"

"BITCH SHUT UP SHE LOVES YOU GODDAMN!! SHE GON BE QUEEN SHE CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK SHE WANTS!!" one of her bride's maids, Jenna, screeched."

It wasn't too long before the doors opened and the wedding march started to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe in a tux is waiting for congressional approval. also this was shitty.


	22. Day 22: High School Prom - Boardwalk Boys

The bois were planning on going to prom together. That was until the text in the group chat.

Boy In Red: guys i have to cancel

Angry Smol: pls dont tell meh its cuz u b cheating on us

Tall Ass: WHAT THE FUCK RICHARD

Tall Ass: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

Tall Ass: NOW IMMA BE PARONID AS HELL

Fucking Pans Since 1800: jere calm down babe

Fucking Pans Since 1800: it's probably fine

Boy In Red: i sick

Angry Smol: u was perfectly fine at school?

Tall Ass: FUCK HE'S CHEATING ON US

Boy In Red: 1. it's called acting richard

Boy In Red: 2. jere calm the fuck down i ain't cheating on you guys

Fucking Pans Since 1800: now that thats out of the way

Fucking Pans Since 1800: ill b over in 5

Tall Ass: not if i get there first

Fucking Pans Since 1800: stfu u 2 practically live together which is so not fair

Angry Smol: ye

Angry Smol: he gets michael time like 24/7

Boy In Red: oop jere u making da babes jealous

Tall Ass: oh well

Boy In Red: there is screeching on my street

Boy In Red: ummm....

Angry Smol: is that good or bad?

Boy In Red: nah its fine

Boy In Red sent a picture

Angry Smol: what they saying

Boy In Red: what i could pick up was:

Boy In Red: Jake: NOT FUCKING TODAY SATAN  
Jere: HOW DARE YOU ASSUME I AM SATAN  
*running noises and some other shits*  
Jere: I crave affection

Boy In Red: and now they making out i think

Boy In Red: imma just-

Angry Smol: ok well imma hurry it up and get my ass there

Michael opened up his bedroom window where he had a clear shot of Jake and Jeremy making out. "HEY YO STOP MAKING OUT AND COME GIVE ME ATTENTION"

The two burned red as they walked to the front door which they opened with Jeremy's key after arguing for like 2 minutes over who was gonna open the door.

During that whole time Michael stared at his ceiling just repeating "Idiots. I'm in love with fucking idiots."

After they greeted Michael's moms they made their way upstairs to find Michael half-dead on the floor.

Jeremy's first reaction was "Oof you are not looking too hot hun."

"No shit captain obvious. I'm fucking dying."

Jake didn't say anything and just joined Michael on the floor. Michael nuzzled into his side.

"Ahh. So it's one of those sick days." Jeremy joined his boyfriends on the floor.

After a while of just cuddling on the floor Jake asked where Rich was. Rich then promptly kicked open the door and screeched "WHATS UP MOTHERFUCKERS!!!"

"DON'T FUCKING BREAK MY DOOR!!"

"Oh so we just chilling? Kay." Rich laid down on top of the three of them.

"Rich I love you, but why must you do this?" Jeremy groaned.

"Don't act like I weigh a lot. We all know I don't."

"Fair."

They ended up deciding this was better than prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They be back and I've just extorted the hell out of a loophole


	23. Day 23: "You Play Piano So Well" - Boardwalk Boys

Michael was fairly open and didn't tend to hide things from people. Especially his boyfriends. There were certain things that he did hide though. Like his skills with piano. He didn't know why he hid his piano skills. He had written two songs though. That he knew full damned well why he hid that.

They'd laugh and/or say it was stupid.

Or at least that's what his anxiety was telling him.

The first song he wrote the words with Jeremy during their freshman year. It was in mockery of how everyone thought they were gay for each other. (It ended up being true but Jeremy was still hooked up on Christine at the time. ) He swore the damned song had "No Homo" in it like 50 times. He just pretended to not understand how music worked so they just had the words. Later he added an instrumental and actually added notes for the words.

He thought it was a fairly good song. He called it "The Bro Duet".

Then he wrote a song based on the stupid cult chant thing they used he and Jeremy used to say literally every time they went to go play ATOD. It was sorta like their driving force. He wrote it around the time the 4 of them had gotten together after Jake and Rich pointed out how the chant was kinda cult-like. He also chose to make it as gay as possible without it actually being gay. That one he called Two-Player Game because he just wanted to call it Two-Player Gay in his head.

When he was really bored he would just play the songs he wrote and just kinda vibe. He always made a note to just not play around the time any of his boyfriends were supposed to be coming over.

ExCePt FoR oNe FaTeFuL dAy...

The bois had gone to Michael's house for a surprise visit just because. As usual, they met up at the fount door, argued about who was gonna open it (Rich did), and then exchange the usual pleasantries with Kathrine and Anna (aka Michael's moms). In which Anna said to let them know if they were going to have a four-way so they could leave because Jeremy was loud as fuck and to use protection. Jake proceeded to ensure they weren't, Rich laughed at Jeremy, and Jeremy looked like he wanted to crawl into the floor and die.

As the three went downstairs to the basement they noticed the severe lack of video game noises and turned around and went up to Michael's room. Someone was playing a piano and singing.

"Who is that?" Rich whispered, which was a shocker, Richard Goranski didn't whisper unless it was smoft times or someone just had a panic attack.

Jeremy went pale. "Jere, honey, don't worry it should be fine," Jake assured even though he was kinda concerned as well.

"It's just what we do! We make it a two-player game!" The person called through the door. It was a song none of them had heard before.

"Find the bad guy push 'em aside! Then move on forward with your friend at your side!"

"The cult chant..." Jeremy whispered. It still not clicking that it was Michael to any of them.

"It's a two-player game so when they make an attack," the line was interpreted by a bit of instrumental "You know you got a brother gonna have your back! Then you stay on track and- AH! Remain on course. And if they give you a smack you- GAH! You use your force. And if you leave your brother behind it's lame 'cause it's an effed up world but its a two-player game hey!"

It slowly started clicking that it was Michael singing and probably playing the piano as well. Then it clicked that he wrote a song using the cult chant.

"Two-player game!"

"Babe I think he wrote a song using your chant thing," Rich was still whispering

"He's good," Jake replied.

"Two-player game!"

Jeremy was feeling emotions. Mostly guilt over the SQUIP thing again. He was Michael's player two and then he ditched him for Japanese AI.

"Hey!"

"Ok but that was really good" was the general consensus amongst the boys.

Jeremy opened the door to see a keyboard that he didn't know Michael owned along with a rather shocked Michael who, after he realized that all three of his boyfriends were standing there, looked like he wanted to die.

"How long have you three been standing there?"

"Just long enough to hear the end."

"I can explain!" Michael's mind was running with potential excuses.

Jake, Jeremy, and Rich stood there waiting. In that moment Michael decide against making up some story.

"So I wrote a song called Two-Player Game based on the cult chant," He looked up at them "and I can play piano. Never told you because..." he mumbled the last bit

A semi-awkward silence fell over the room. Rich was the first to break it.

"What? I couldn't hear the last bit."

Michael looked off into a corner. "I thought you would think it was weird or something."

Michael's gaze into the corner intensified as the others looked at each other and then at Michael a few times.

Rich scoffed. "Gotta be one of the stupidest things you've said in a while."

Jake glared at Rich and Jeremy kicked his shin. "Ok rude. That hurt." Michael laughed a little bit.

The J's approach was much gentler than Rich's with "We would never judge you" and "You play piano so well".

Michael smiled. "Well I did write an instrumental and added the musical part to the lyrics of a song that I wrote with Jere freshman year?"

"That thing that had no homo a bunch of times?"

"Yep."

"PLEASE PLAY IT!! PLEASE!"

Jake and Rich looked at each other. "What?"

"Just let me play the thing and we shall explain if there are questions."

The opening notes to The Bro Duet started to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh.... I'm not two days late.
> 
> Fuck this prompt. It was hard and took me 2 days to get an idea.


	24. Day 24: Gifting Something Cute/Dumb - Sincerely Three

Jared was never the greatest at giving people gifts. He was actually the worst at it out of the three of them. It's not that he didn't care or anything like that he was just too paranoid that whoever got the gift would think it was weird or think it was stupid or something like that.

And despite their constant reassurance that it didn't matter and they wouldn't judge him, the two people Jared was most terrified of judgment from were Evan and Connor.

He stared at the items in the front seat of his car. "Jesus Kleinman get it together." He never normally gave himself a pep talk but he was letting his insecurities show and was trying to get them under control. Fuck off and let him live.

Now as Jared was having an existential crisis Evan was freaking about because "Connor, Jared was supposed to be here like half an hour ago. Is he dead? OH SPRUCE! What if he got in a car accident?"

All the while Connor was trying to calm Evan down.

"Ev."

"What if he's standing us up?"

"Hansen?"

"What if he's sick and dying?"

"EVAN!"

"Yes?"

"You're spiraling."

"Ok but-"

Conor pressed his lips softly to Evan's to shut him up.

"Look if you're that worried I can text him, or call him, or something?"

Connor opened up their group chat called "Main Bitches". It changed frequently but Jared was the last to change it. The prior name for it was "Side Hoes" but that freaked Evan out so he changed it.

420 Blaze It: yo gay wad

420 Blaze It: u be freaking the bab out

420 Blaze It: the fuck u b @

Da Bab: Connor be nice

Da Bab: but ye

Da Bab: Where are you?

Jared felt his phone vibrate and knew that it was the "Where are you Ev's freaking out" texts. This is what he gets for half-hour-long pep talks

The Divine Threesome: i was stuck in traffic

The Divine Threesome: should b there in a few

He felt bad lying but it hurt his pride to admit he was scared to give his boyfriends gifts for no reason. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Anyways, now that the author is kinda over building up emotional angst within Jared for whenever they feel like writing angst, Jared made it to Evan's house. They met up there most of the time because Heidi wasn't home super often and he got lonely. 

Evan practically ran outside the second Jared's car pulled up. Connor gave Jared the "Look I tried but he was convinced you were dead" look from the doorway. He also went to go great Jared he just didn't run.

As Jared got out of the car he was practically tackle hugged back into the car by Evan who then proceeded to pepper his face with kisses. 

After he managed to push Evan off so he could stand up he said "Ok ok ok. I missed you too."

"Evan let him breathe. We can't love him if he's dead," Connor Grabbed Jared's hand and pulled him out of the car. "Hey Kleinman what's that?" Jared died inside as he knew the gifts had been spotted.

"Umm..." There was no going back now. He grabbed the notebook first and gave it to Connor. "So like I got this because you like to doodle and shit and Ev," he grabbed the Bonsai tree that was vibing in the front seat and handed it to Evan. "Yeah so it's like stupid and I-"

"Jared stop talking." This was a different tone of voice Connor had never used around neither Evan or Jared before. It wasn't like mad or dissapointed. It was more like a stern dad ish tone. His expression was blank and unreadable.

"Con you ok?"

"Jared why would it be stupid that you did something to show us how much you love us?"

Jared was taken a back a bit by his words. "I-"

"You an I might make fun of each other in a non malicious way sometimes because that's just our dynamic. But it's never really meant. It's bit like we would tell you it's stupid or something like that."

They stood there in Evan's driveway with a slight tension in the air. Shortly after Cibbirs speech Evan mumbled a "holy fern".

The tension, especially between Jared and Connor, was becoming too much for Evan so he said he was gonna go inside and make something to eat.

After Evan left Connor leaned in an whispered "I don't know what your mind tells you, and I know we haven't always been on the beat terms, but believe me when I say this. I fucking love you Jared Klienman. I know Evan does too. I don't want to hurt you. Besides I think it's cute. Cute's a good look on you darling. You should wear it more often." And with that Connor strode away into the house leaving a flustered mess of a Jared in Evan's driveway.

"Holy shit he's smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma try to get back on top of this. I'm trying. I'm just not getting inspiration for the past few prompts right away.


	25. Day 25: Making Up - Boardwalk Boys

Fighting, while uncommon, still happened within the bois. And there was a fight going on right now between Jeremy and Michael.

They were supposed to be hanging out at Jeremy's house, which probably meant getting way to damn heated with Just Dance. When they knocked on the door Mr. Heere opened instead of Jeremy or Michael. He looked frazzled.

"Thank god you boys are here. They've been fighting about I have no clue what for the past like 15 minutes."

The boys looked at each other and back at their boyfriend's dad a few times. Out of anyone in their relationship that would be expected to fight would be Jeremy and Michael.

As Mr. Heere let them inside they awkwardly walked up the stairs to hear yelling.

"OH, REALLY!! I THOUGHT WE LET THAT GO!"

"I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT TO BE MAD AT YOU FOR THAT SHIT!! IN LIKE TWO MONTHS I WENT FROM MILDLY DEPRESSED TO SUICIDAL!!! AND THEN YOU FUCKING GO AND CALL ME CLINGY!!"

"YEAH CAUSE YOU KINDA ARE!"

"YOU WERE THE ONLY FUCKING PERSON I HAD! YOU FUCKING SILD ME OUT FOR POPULARITY THAT A FJCKING TIC TAC OFFERED YOU! IT FUCJING HURT!"

Rich hesitated as he was about to knock on the door. 

"That really doesn't sound good."

"Yeah, it doesn't. I'll knock if you don't want to."

"No, I got it." Rich knocked on the door and the yelling stopped. "You guys ok? Why are you fighting?"

Jeremy and Michael let out a sigh of "oh shit" and Jeremy went to open the door. Both of them knowing that there is no way in hell they could play it off like they weren't just in the middle of a screaming match.

"Hey, guys... hows it going?" Jeremy asked sheepishly. Michael shot him death glares as he ruined the fraction of a chance they had to play it off.

"That's irrelevant why where you two fighting?"

Michael pushed Jeremy out of the way of the door. "That is also irrelevant now are you planning on coming in?"

The tension between Jeremy and Michael was so thicccckque not even a knife could cut it. Try the chainsaw Heather Chandler fucked herself gently with. Even then it would probably break.

"You know I don't think we will." Jake really hated it when any of them fought. "Both of you need to cool down. Come on Jere." Jake grabbed Jeremy's wrist and practally dragged him out of the house.

(Prepare for weird timing because idk how to do proper timing for this part.)

In the time it took them to get a few blocks from Jeremy's house Jake's grip had slowly moved from a "bitch" type of dragging to the two of them holding hands.

"Baby where are we going?" 

"Somewhere for me to know and you," Jake booped Jeremy's nose, "to find out."

"Did you just boop my snoot?"

"I just booped da snoot."

"Bitch."

Jake laughed. "I like how we went from wholesome to bitch."

Shortly after they had heard the door shut Rich turned to Michael. "So now that it's just us you wanna head to your place, play video games, and get high?"

"Sounds amazing."

Cut to Rich and Michael being high whole vibing on the floor doing the think where their heads were right nest to each other and their bodies were going opposite ways and talking while Jeremy and Jake are walking into Pinkberry.

"Micha?"

"Yoooo"

"Why were you fighting with Jere?"

Michael looked at Rich.

"I don't remember how we got to that point but be called me clingy and it sorta jist blew up I guess. I feel bad tho."

Rich closed the gap before turning around so he could actually cuddle with the taller of the two. 

"You should apologise," exhaustion coated Rich's voice.

Michael smiled running his hand through Rich's hair. "You tired baby?"

"Maybe."

"Then sleep."

Rich pouted. "I'll sleep if you promise to apologise to Jere."

"I will. Besides we both know I can't live with him bring mad at me. None of us can."

While they were off being cute and passing out at noon because they was doing the drugs this was happening off in J land.

"Hey Jere?"

He looked up from his froyo and hummed in response.

"Why were you can Mikey fighting earlier?"

"We were bored waiting for you two so we just sorta took turns asking each other questions and he asked me what was the worst thing I thought about him and I said it was that he was kinda clingy. Then he understandably got defensive and so then I fought back and we started screaming. Somehow the SQUIPcident got brought up and yeah. I feel like shit."

Jake grabbed Jeremy's hand from across the table. "You should apologise tomorrow."

"Yeah. I was a jackass."

Then the bois apologised and all was good in the land of boardwalk bois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the ending it's almost 2 am and I'm tired. Tomorrow is catch up day.


	26. Day 26: Valentine's Day - Pinkberry

"Hey, Chloe! Chloe! Chloe! Chloe! Chloe! Chloe! Chloe!" Brooke called after her in the hallway.

"Brooke Brooke Brooke Brooke Brooke Brooke Brooke!" Chloe repeated in a similar fashion once Brooke had caught up to her.

"Hey, we should go to my house tonight," Brooke was fairly good at hiding the nervousness she felt. Tonight was the night.

"Why? Isn't Jake throwing a party?"

"He's been referring to it as a "small gathering" because he only invited the Squad."

"Ok, but why wouldn't we go?"

Brooke sighed in fake annoyance. "Do you really wanna sit there and watch the boys be gay with each other and probably start a food fight while Christine is going full mom mode and Jenna is trying to get her to chill out while we would sit there being depressed because we're the only single people in our friend group and the rest of our friends aren't because they're dating within our friend group?"

"Brooke breathe. I think the only other time I've heard you talk that fast is when you challenged Christine to a Guns and Ships battle."

Brooke laughed. "Ok, that was a bad choice. One does not simply musical challenge Christine Canigula. But my house?"

At this point, they'd made it to Chloe's car. "Get in bitch. We're ditching being the only single people in the gay fest that in the SQUIP Squad."

Brooke managed to keep conversation and act rather fine for most of the drive. She got more anxious as they got closer to her house and a little more showed. And then it spiked as they made their way to Brooke's bedroom.

"Ok, so I have something I wanna show you," Brooke sat down on her bed and grabbed her ukulele.

"Ooh sweet what song did you learn?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Chloe playfully glared at Brooke who started to play.

"She said: there's nothing like your smile, sorta subtle and perfect and real," Chloe smiled and Brooke tried not to blush. "And she knew, whenever you get bored you scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans. And she noticed that you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines." Brooke couldn't help but smile. This was always one of Chloe's favorite musical songs.

(time skip brought to you by my now very urgent need to play If I Could Tell Her on my uke)

"If I could tell her! But what do you do when there's this great divide?"

Chloe just stole Zoe's part even though Brooke was gonna just do both herself. But for this part she just let Brooke sing both.

"She just seems so far away! And what do you do when the distance is too wide? It's like I don't know anything." Chloe noticed how much raw emotion Brooke was putting into that part. It wasn't just "I feel the emotions of the characters" it was "these lyrics are bringing out emotions in me". She was also strumming super hard and Chloe worried that she would snap the strings.

"And how do you say..." Brooke looked up from the paper where she had written the chords and looked at Chloe for the first time since the beginning of the song. 

"I love you?"

Brooke really hoped Chloe would catch on.

"I love you." 

Chloe could tell that this wasn't just Brooke singing the words to the song.

"I love you!"

She meant them.

"I love you..."

Chloe blushed. Brooke bit her lip and looked back down at the chords. She really didn't need to look at them the end was fairly easy but she just needed something to stare at that wasn't Chloe.

"But we're a million worlds apart."

Chloe stood up from the floor and sat down next to Brooke on the bed.

"And I don't know how I would even start if I could tell her. If I could..."

Bonus bitches

"Someone pls explain why you two missed out on my "let's get high in Michael's basement and just fucking vibe and be gay on the floor because other people are fucking each other or smth right now" gathering?" Jake loudly exclaimed as he sat down at their lunch table.

"Babe chill probably didn't want to be surrounded with the four of us being gay and Jen and Chris being gay too." Michael sat down next to Chloe.

"A painful reminder of the fact that they be single." Christine was being extra dramatic because "oh how tragic."

"Actually."

Everyone looked at the girls in question and then died when Chloe kissed Brooke.


	27. Day 27: Winter Date - Sincerely Three

Connor had gotten himself into quite a few "why the fuck am I doing this?" situations only to then realize "oh yeah that's why I did it" when Jared, Evan or both of them were happy because he did it. 

Like right now.

He's standing there outside in Jared's backyard when its snowing and freezing his ass off. "Jesus fucking christ guys it's so damn cold. Why are we outside? We're gonna get frostbite or hypothermia and die."

"Babe calm down. You're staring to sound like Ev," Jared rolled his eyes.

"Actually where is Evan?"

"Over there." Jared pointed to a hunched over Evan on the porch.

"What's he doing?" Connor was already starting to walk over to Evan when he mumbled "Ev will probably care about my problems."

"Connor get back here," Jared ran forward and grabbed Connor's hand and forced him to face him. "Its not that I don't care about your problems. It's just that when you start freaking out like Ev would I find it funny." Jared cupped Connor's face as Connor had the "oh that's why I'm here" moment.

Connor smiled. "I love you."

Jared wrapped his arms around Connor's neck while standing on his toes to pull the taller of the two in for a kiss. "I love you too."

After they pulled away Jared very abruptly turned around and declared "Ok time to go see what the fuck Evan's doing!" Before interlocking his hand with Connor's and dragging him off. Connor smiled fondly as he was dragged off.

"Ev whatcha up to?" Connor asked nonchalantly as if he wasn't freezing.

"I'm building a tiny snowman." Evan gestured to the two tiny snowballs stacked on top of each other and the third that Evan was working on.

"Oh my god you're adorable."


	28. Day 28: Making Food For Each Other After A Long Day - Sincerely Three

Connor absolutely hated one of his classes. Mostly because he hated the professor but that's not the important part. Evan said he strongly disliked his job because hate is a strong word.

Jared was the only one home so he decided to make his boyfriends something to eat when they got home.

When Connor opened the door he looked like he craved death more than ever. He walked behind Jared and are opened his arms around his waist.

"Oof worse than normal?"

"Yea. The professor's a fucking asshole."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm making food tho. We should wait till Ev gets home before we eat kay?"

Connor nodded and went to go lay down on the floor and regret a good chunk of his life choices.

Evan walked in and acnollaged Connor in the middle regret process and walked into the kitchen to find a wild Jared Kleinman. Evan kissed his cheek. "Hi Jare."

"Hey Evie. How was your day?"

"Terrible."

"My poor boys be out there suffering. Get Connor off the floor I made food."

The feasted on pb and js because Jared can't cook for shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have ideas at almost 1 am apparently.


	29. Day 29: "I'm Happy When I'm With You" - Sincerely Three

Connor's depression was no surprise to anyone. But he had a much better handle on it now that he actually has a support system. (Aka Jared and Evan.) There were still times where it got bad. And he had just gotten out if one if those bad patches.

Now he was sprawled out on Jared and Evan's laps. Completly ignoring whatever move was on. Jared's hand rated on the exposed part of his stomach from his shirt riding up and Evan was absent mindedly playing with his hair.

"Hey guys?" Connor broke the relative silence.

Jared paused whatever was on they both looked at Connor.

"I'm actually happy when I'm with you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this.


	30. Day 30: Surprise Birthday Party - Boardwalk Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey highkey based on a comment from DaWaeKnower on Day 8.

Michael went to go hit up his dealer, some random kid in a trench coat, once every few weeks on a Friday night.

One such Friday aligned with his birthday. He wasn't really planning on doing anything because he wasn't super big on celebrating his birthday.

The bois on the other hand had big plans. They were gonna go spoil the hell out of Michael.

So while he was out getting the drugz (tm), the bois just let themselves in after the customary arguing over who was gonna open the door because they all wanted to be the good boyfriend who was all chivalrous and shit.

Anyways, they each had like two bags after a trip to party city in which they spent like 100 bucks because quoting Rich, "Who the hell cares if its all super overpriced. The best for bae." They also got a boxed cake because they really suck at cooking, baking, and really anything that involves stoves/hot things.

So anyway (they're getting gayer every day).

They went inside and Michael's moms were quite surprised to see them.

"Umm.. boys Michael headed out like 20 minutes ago," Kathrine (mom 1) told them.

"Oh yeah, we know. We're just gonna throw him a surprise birthday party because he doesn't celebrate himself," Rich was just dumping shit from the bags he had on the kitchen table.

"Ok just don't burn our house down or make a mess. Please," Anna (mom 2) knew how chaotic her son's boyfriends were. She was convinced that the four of them together had like a quarter of a brain cell. Separately they had like 2 apiece. But when together it was "oh there are three other people to brain cell". Now do that with 4 people and you don't have very much brain cell.

"We won't," Jeremy was already rummaging around in the fridge to find the stuff for the cake mix. "Hey, guys do these eggs look large to you? It says three large eggs."

Jake was still standing in the living room. "I'll try and keep them from ruining your kitchen Mrs. and Mrs. Mell." Before they could tell him "Call me Kathrine" or "Call me Anna" he was off. "Babe I don't think it matters."

"Jakey it says large eggs tho. Are these large eggs?" Jeremy still was freaking out over the eggs.

"What is the standard size for an egg?" Rich was now confused as well.

"Guys just grab three eggs it'll be fine."

After they used all the damn brain cell they had to make the cake batter and put it in the oven they started decorating. Which took even more brain cell.

"Ok so if I hold Rich on my shoulders we can hang up the streamers. And then if I walk over to where Jake is we can transfer the small one and he can hang the happy birthday thing."

"Umm guys you could just stand on a chair," Kathrine called from the living room. She really didn't like the sound of a death sentence for Rich.

"Oh you rite. You rite," Rich got off the counter he was standing on to try and mount Jeremy's shoulders. "Still not tall enough for this shit. Yo other tall ass you can do it without standing on a chair."

"Fair." Jake grabbed the streamers and started hanging them up.

Frosting the cake was the least brain cell requiring activity that they had to do.

They put the cake on the table and started Rich and Jeremy started to put the finishing touches on the decorations while Jake went to explain their plan to Kathrine and Anna.

"Ok, this is gonna sound weird. But we've been stealing Micha's hoodies for months now. And it somehow evolved into 'lol you guys gonna steal my house when you've run out of hoodies' so can you two stand outside and pretend like we stole the house?"

"Sure. Come on Kat," Anna dragged her wife out of the house.

"Oh, shit did they go with it?" Jeremy was convinced it wasn't gonna work.

"Yeah, you owe me 5 bucks Jere-bear."

At this point, Michael was gonna be back any minute so Rich was standing guard. "Guys he's coming. Imma go ham up our 'we fucken did it bitch' thing."

"Kay sweet." Jake had only just remembered candles were a thing they bought so he was sticking them in the cake now.

"Umm... why are you two outside?" Michael was low-key concerned that they found out he was going two towns over for drugs and they were gonna ground him for life.

"Oh, Jeremy, Jake, and Rich stole the house," Kathrine didn't look up from her phone and was acting like everything was fine.

"I'm sorry they whAT???"

At that moment, Rich opened the door. "YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE TESTED US!! WE FUCKING DID IT MELL!! WE STOLE YOUR DAMNED HOUSE BITCH!!!"

"Why did you steal my house? Rich, how did you convince Jere and Jake to do this?"

"Gay magic."

"Imma take that as you fucked like no tomorrow but ok."

"Do you wish to come inside the dungeon?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Rich practically ran inside dragging Michael along. 

Jeremy was on Jake's shoulders because they were trying to stick streamers to the ceiling and chairs just weren't cutting it. "Ummm.... surprise?" Jake lowered Jeremy onto the counter.

"Happy birthday?"

"This is why I love you guys."

"We made a cake!"

Michael groaned internally. The last time they tried making a cake together they threw a flaming cake out ok the window and into Jake's pool. "Is it crispy?"

"No," they replied in unison.

"Well, it shouldn't be. We researched this time," Rich low-key high-key was hoping that Michael was gonna be proud of them.

"Wow, yall can research? Since when?"

Rich kicked Michael's shin. "Imma fuckin steal them kneecaps bitch. Don't make me."

"What the fuck Richard? Anyway. Get me a knife. JerEMIAH HEERE DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TRY AND YEET THAT AT ME!! IF YOU WANTED ME DEAD YOU COULDA JUST ABANDONED ME IN JAKE'S BATHROOM!!"

"Ok, that was uncalled for," Jeremy placed the knife on the table.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry baby. Anyways cake."

"OH SHIT WE HAVE TO SET IT ON FIRE FIRST!" Jake grabbed a lighter out of a drawer. 

"How about no fire?" Rich awkwardly asked dragging out the word fire.

Jeremy grabbed the lighter out of Jake's hand and yeeted it elsewhere. "Good call."

After cake, they just laid down on the floor in Michael's room and vibed.

Rumor has it that Katherine and Anna are still standing outside their house to this day.


	31. Day 31: Adopting a Puppy/Kitten - Zolana

"Hey Lana?" Zoe asked while hanging off the couch.

"Hmm?" Alana didn't look up from her book.

"We should get a kitten."

Alana closed her book and placed it on the coffee table. "Where did that come from?"

"I was thinking we should try to rase a kitty before trying to have a kid."

"That's fair but we literally graduated college less than a year ago. I'm not in the market to be having a human child anytime soon. But we could get a cat."

"Yay!" Zoe tackle hugged Alana. "Thank you Lana!"

"Zo, while I enjoy all this physical contact I would really like to breath.

So they got a calico cat and named it Sprinkles. A few years later Sprinkles was being introduced to Sabrina the 2 month old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 12k words later we're done. But holy shit. Over 12k in one month.


End file.
